


Tormented Thoughts

by TametsiTandem



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TametsiTandem/pseuds/TametsiTandem
Summary: Experimental fanfiction~ Tormented Thoughts, fragmented story. Harry and Draco, encounter each other. Is this what Harry needs to quell his tormented brain?Brief mention of Ginny/Harry, and Cedric/HarryOriginally posted on FF.net





	Tormented Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and was just interested in writing a "full" story that was just fragmented bits.

It hurt. It fucking hurt, all the thoughts, the memories… Beating around his head.

_It’s all my fault._

He couldn’t sleep at night without the nightmares. Red. So much fucking red.

_I should have tried harder to save them._

Green too. Killing curse green. His eyes, a haunting green.

_If only I had been faster._

But it was all over. Neither can live while the other survives.

_And now it’s just him._

* * *

 

A curtain of red hair.

_I love you._

Smiling brown eyes.

_I love you, Harry…_

Pale freckled skin.

_I’m sorry…._

A beautiful smile.

_I didn’t mean to….._

A tinkling laugh.

_I didn’t mean to sleep with him, Harry, it just happened. I have needs, you know._

Soft arms that held him while he cried.

_It’s over, you aren’t the man I fell in love with anymore…. You’re just too sad... Too broken._

~~~~

Flashing lights. Loud Music. Bodies dancing together as one.

_Bodies lying on the floor, as one. Red. So much fucking red._

A smirk. A soft chuckle. Strong hands, strong arms, strong male chest.

_**Dead.** Remus. Tonks. Sirius. Fred. Dobby. Dumbledore. Snape. **Lost.** Ginny. Ron. Hermione._

Skin on skin. Lips moving. Kissing. Kisses pressed against his scares.

_Curse scars. Death Eaters. **Scum.**_

A warm mouth playing with his nipple. A hand slowly stretching him out.

_Touch. He_ wasn’t use _to touch. Hugs, kisses… Why didn’t Aunt Petunia hug him like she did Dudley? Didn’t anyone love him?_

A soft, warm breath against his face, warm chapped lips fighting for dominance with his. He submitted. He liked being taken care of.

_A yellow scarf. Laughing eyes. Warm bronze hair and pale skin that contrasted with his own olive tan. Hufflepuffs were loyal, weren’t they?_

Penetration. He was so full, so full. Merlin, so full.

_He didn’t feel empty anymore._

~~~  
He woke up alone, in a cold bed, in a room he didn’t recognize.

_How could he have been so fucking stupid?_

He got up, excited the room. The walls were white. Hospital white, he thought. Except the halls were too elegant. He was in a Manor.

_Red blood on the white carpet. Mudblood. Bellatrix’s crazy laughter._

Malfoy Manor.

_Torture… Red. Green. **Pain.**_

He walked quietly down the hall, the moving portraits watched him, muttering to each other in a fastidious manner, all staring at him.

_Bathroom. Cutting curse. So much blood. He didn’t want to be a murderer._

He crept down the first pair of stairs he saw. Maybe he’d find a floo connection downstairs. Maybe he’d get away.

_Murderer. He was a Murderer._

A door opens. He curses in his head. How careless of him.

_He was always careless, looking back._

White blond hair. Firm chest. Strong arms. Light gray eyes.

_Soft breath. Warm hands._

A small smile. He felt like the other man should be smirking instead.

_Soft kisses. Hard Kisses. Dominant kisses._

He got what he wanted. Harry’s humiliation, wasn’t that what he was always after anyways?

_Soft exploration. Being handled with such care. A fullness that he missed so much already._

“Harry,” Draco said, stepping closer to him.

_Potty._


End file.
